True Love Triangle
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia are in love but how will Renji react to this? The action! The drama! Ready? Set? READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Byakuya. A captain. A man looked up to by everyone. A man envied because of his fame and riches. A man who was talented. A man who possessed the powerful Senbonzakura Zanpaku-to. The man who appeared to have it all. The man who was actually broken inside. The man who had no lover, no wife to call his own. The famous man who was alone.

Rukia. A seated officer. A girl looked down upon and not rarely admired. A girl who envied everyone else but was confident in her skills. A girl who commanded the most beautiful zanpaku-to Sode No Shirayuki. The girl who was cheerful but also brooding. A girl who liked to keep to herself when her friends weren't around. The girl who had killed her past love. The girl who was hollow inside.

A man and a girl. Byakuya and Rukia. Brother and sister. Mean more to each other than they know. Will find love if they just open their eyes. Are perfect for each other regardless of what others say. Separated by a piece of paper but joined by their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia Journal- Entry 1

My brother never really saw me as a person. Every time he looked at me, it was as if he was looking through me. It was like he hated me. It was like he did not know me. Lately, things have been different. It is better now. Because for the first time in forever, he looked at me like I was special. He looked at me like he really, truly knew, and that made me happy.

* * *

The day had started with me preparing to serve my older brother his breakfast. The cooks in the manor were a little slow this morning angering him and me both. They made poor excuses that they were tired, so I took it easy on them. My brother cared not. He expected me to get everything to him. He wanted to start his day off right, after all. I bowed to him as he left me in the kitchen surrounded by hurried chefs. The food was finished and I was carrying the trays. I went into my brother's room remembering to knock first. He was doing paper work for his squad, I dare not look at him. Our eyes met. Mine big, innocent, almost lifeless; his narrow, responsible, and icy. I look away and give him his food respectfully. He does not thank me. He does not address me. He only stares his glare at me. I am told to leave. This morning would be another lonely morning.

I had work to do in my squad. It was a relief being in a squad not with my Byakuya. He was frightening. It was safe to say I was scared of him, but I knew deep down I had stronger feelings for him. Feelings that were forbidden in our lives. No matter, I have work to do. My captain is polite. I call him Captain Ukitake as does everyone. He respects me even though I am only a seated officer and not his lieutenant. He knows how I feel about my brother and often gives me advice. I like him. He is a true captain who hears out his subordinates.

The day goes slow. There is not much for me to do, so I leave. I return to the manner. My friend Renji is there. Byakuya is his captain, so he dropped by many times. He greets me with a smile and a wave. I smile back. We talk. My brother sees me and orders me inside with a chill to his voice. He is upset. I am now in trouble. I want to cry, but I am not allowed to show such emotions.

My brother talks to me later. He is very upset but still very calm. Seeing the two together is one of the scariest things one could ever see. He looks at me with that steely look in his eyes. I look down. I can bear no more. He does something unexpected. He puts his hand on my head, kneels on the ground. He says to me.

"I am disappointed in you Rukia, but I cannot bear to see you sad."

He wraps me in his arms in a soft, loving embrace like a true brother would. He looks at me with not a steely look or a frown but a smile and eyes filled with care and compassion. I smile. I am happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia Journal- Entry 2

I was still quite happy from yesterday. I know knew my brother did not see me as a nuisance or an obstacle but a sister dear and true. He liked me. I could not be happier. Still, my feelings for him grow. I do not know what to do. I didn't until I got a surprise today.

* * *

It was the middle of the day. Byakuya had sent me off with a smile on my face and a song in my head and lastly a skip in my step. Today was a joyous day. My captain smiled seeing me so happy. My work was so much easier with the load lifted off of me. I could now say my brother actually cared for me. The rest of my squad members were a confused by my happiness, but it mattered not.

My friends were happy to see me happy. Renji was a bit worked up after I told him how my brother had shown such compassion for me. He had always known I liked my brother, but every time I told him, he seemed to perk up around me. It didn't matter how he acted. He was always my best friend, nothing more. Anyway, Rangiku was happy for me as well. That was good, but then my day took a turn for the worst as I was scolded by Rangiku's captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was only a child, but he told me the love I knew was only fiction, not real. He told me my feelings would never be returned. He told me I was dumb for even thinking my brother could or would love me. Finally, he told me I was better off just serving him tea and luncheons. Truly heartbroken, I left the scene at once. I had nowhere else to go but back to the manor, so that is where I went. It was not like me to show my emotions. I never cried or ran away from harsh words. But…it was the very things Captain Hitsugaya said to me. I stopped my running. I knew I had always loved my brother from the first time I had seen him up until now. He was my everything. He couldn't love me…not ever. I put my hands over my aching heart. I must go inside and brood. I enter the house. Byakuya has been expecting me. He smiles a warms smile, but I now know it is simple kindness. I walk past my brother confusing him deeply. I tell him I will be in my room for the rest of the night. My room is small but comforting. I lay on the futon and close my eyes preventing any more tears to escape.

Time has passed. The hour is unknown to me. I continue to lay on my futon. The door opens; I look back. My brother is holding a tray of food in his hands.

"You usually bring me my food. Rukia. I thought I would bring you yours since you never came for dinner."

Seeing my lack of movement, he went to the table in the corner and put the food down. I looked at the food but looked quickly away again. I hear my brother sigh. He asks me what is the matter. I do not reply. I hold myself tight. He kneels down by me and puts his soft, warm hand on my shoulder. He strokes me gently. I do not move. He asks me again. I still don't answer. He sits me up and puts his hand on both sides of my head making me look at him. He asks me a third time. He pulls me closer to him. My head is on his chest. He is very warm. I do not put much thought into it. He kisses my hair. He wants to know what is wrong with me. I decide to tell him. He is silent after I explain Captain Hitsugaya's exact words in full detail. After I finished explaining, he stared straight ahead with an expression I could not make out. I look at his face. He does something I have never seen him do. He actually laughs. I cannot help but smile and ask him why he is laughing. He pulls me closer and tells me he loves me. I am so happy, I cannot keep the tears back. My brother whom I love dearly keeps me in his arms. I wrap my arms around him responsively. My tears of happiness continue to flow.


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia Journal- Entry 3

My brother loved me just as I loved him. We were truly together. We were to be wed two weeks in the future! My wedding day. It would be a joyous occasion. It had taken a lot of work to get the elders to approve, but Byakuya can do anything. I anxiously await my wedding day. I must tell all of my friends!

* * *

I ran to the room where I had invited all of my friends. I whistled happily all the way there not realizing I was pushing other squad members out of my way. I opened the door with a smile on my face. My friends are waiting happy I have finally arrived. I stand before all of them and give them the news.

"I'm marrying Byakuya in less than two weeks!"

My friends' faces brighten up. They congratulate me. I grin when I see the shocked look on Captain Hitsugaya's face. He notices me looking, and turns away quickly. Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am. They're opinions are all fine and good, but I want to hear from my best friend. We all turn to Renji. His face is unreadable. There is no smile, no frown. His mouth is open a little and his eyes are widened. I smile and ask him what he thinks. He blinks a good five times before telling me that this was great news. I hug and thank him. I look up at his face. I think he is sweating. He excuses himself from the party saying he does not feel well. I wish him to get better. He waves me off. I go back to the party where Rangiku sweeps me into her arms laughing heartily. She tells me I am just about one of the luckiest girls in the world to be getting married. I thank her for her kind words. Captain Hitsugaya half smiles at me when he eventually approaches me. I smirk.

"Uh…congrats…" He says and walks off. I laugh. I am about one of the happiest people in the room. No, I am the happiest person in the room. I'm ecstatic!


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia Journal- Entry 4

It was one week before the wedding. So many things needed to be done. I was up to my neck in decorative plans, and other things like that. Byakuya was there to help me, luckily. Everything started looking up even more until…until an obstacle stopped me right in my tracks.

* * *

Byakuya and I were sitting together at a table in the back of the house looking at the koi in the pond swim and jump around contently. We were currently choosing the colors of the wedding. I had my heart set on bright, lively colors. Byakuya would accept nothing other than blue. We compromised on bright shades of blue. I put my head onto Byakuya's shoulder only to have him put his hand on my head. He told me he loved me more than anything else, and I told him the same. We were a happy couple.

After the colors were chosen, we had to decide on a reception menu. We both wanted the most exquisite foods. We wanted great tasting food. We met with the chef. He helped us decide on all of the food. It was a great menu.

After we had decided on everything else, we had to go our separate ways for the day. After all, we were still members of the Seireitei and had jobs to do. He kissed me goodbye before I went away. I saw Renji coming through the gates. I ran over to him. He smiled a nervous smile when he saw me. His hands were in his pockets. He looked guilty of something.

"Are you okay, Renji?"

He looked down at me, eyes thoughtful and narrow. My happiness disappeared from my face leaving only curiosity and confusion. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side where we could not be seen.

"What are you doing!? Renji? Renji!"

He pulled me until we reached the edge of the fence where no guards were. He removed his hand from my arm; I rubbed it. He had hurt me. I called his name. He looked at me with the same look as before.

"I'm your best friend. Just tell me what's wrong." I said softly. He sighed a long one.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You won't like me any more once I tell you this." he looked away. I put my hands on my hips and yelled at him.

"Just spit it out already!!"

He sighed again and put his hands on my shoulders with the same force he had used on my arm. I winced in pain; he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't want you to marry Byakuya!" He said. I gasped. He let go of me and turned around chuckling. "I knew you would react like that."

"How could you say that?" I was not angry, just confused. He looked back at me with a smile.

"I should have just kept my shut, eh?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No! I need you to tell me why you don't want to marry Byakuya."

"Do I?"

"Yes, I need more of a reason."

"Here's the reason." He walked towards me until my back was up against the fence. He put his right hand next to my head trapping me. I wondered what he was going to do. He used his left hand to tilt my head up. Then…then he kissed me right on the lips in the most loving way ever. He pulled away to the sound of my gasping.

"Renji!" I said putting my hands over my mouth. He smiled.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you. That's all." He pat my head and turned to leave. I watched him walk off. How could he do such a thing to me one week before my wedding? He knew I loved Byakuya. But was that true? Did I maybe love Renji? It wasn't possible, but…I had kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia Journal- Entry 5

My wedding day was six days away. I was not happy anymore. I was utterly confused. I did not know what to do. I was stuck. I was miserable. My best friend, Renji, had just told me he loved me. He had kissed me, and I had kissed him back. Byakuya was my fiancé. I could not be in love with Renji f I was in love with Byakuya. There could only be one. Who was the one?

* * *

I sat in Byakuya and I's new room. The bed was a double. There was a window for me to look out at the koi. My small table sat in the corner. A cabana was on a side of the room. The room was grand. Right now, it was my comfort place. The bed was soft. I curled my toes while simultaneously tightening my arms around myself. I was trying to think. I had always been friends with Renji. Through all of the years I've known him, I've never thought of him as a boyfriend or a potential lover. I always saw him as my big brother. Now, I actually could see him and me together with a family. I could see us married living in a house. I could see us growing old together. I could see us withering away together. The problem was, I could see myself doing all that with Byakuya. Both scenes filled me with a puzzling joy and peace. I could not have two husbands. I didn't even want to husbands. I needed only one. I couldn't decide. I hear a noise at the window. I look up to see Renji climbing in. He greets me with a smile then turns serious. I put my head down. I cannot bear to look at him. He sits by me, wraps his arm around me, and picks my head out of my hands with his own hand. I look at him with my big, blue eyes. He asks me simple and clear without any regards for my feelings.

"Have you thought about it? Have you thought about yesterday?" He whispers. I push away from him. He pulls me back. "Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head. He smiles and pulls me closer.

"Good." He says kissing me on the cheek quickly. I jump off of the bed. I had to tell him how I felt.

"Renji! You are my best friend. I love you but not like that. You're like my brother!"

Renji laughed pushing himself off of the bed. He walked towards me; I could not move. He pulled me into a warm embrace that seemed to choke me with malice. I looked up at him when he said my name.

"We both know what you just said is a lie."

N-no."

"Yes. You love me. I could feel you kissing me yesterday. You want me."

My eyes widen. I try to push away to no avail. He put his hand on my face tilting it up.

"Just say it."

"Renji…don't…" Tears form in my eyes. He smiles and kisses me. Once again, I kiss him back. I don't mean to…I just do. Do I maybe perhaps love Renji? Can it be true? He sticks his tongue in my mouth and moves it around. I try to make myself pull back. I cannot. Renji puts his hand on my back and turns walking us to the bed. I end it there by gathering the strength to push him away. He is shocked. I am gasping.

"No." I say harshly. He clenches his teeth and grabs me. We struggle with each other. As we fight, the door opens. Byakuya enters only to see Renji and me fighting. In one swift movement, he pulls out his zanpaku-to and holds it to Renji's neck. Renji lets go of me and looks at the pointed end at his throat. Byakuya tells him to leave. His voice is threatening with no hint of kindness anywhere in his words. Renji walks slowly to the window and leaves peacefully. Byakuya puts his sword back in his sheath and wraps his arms around my quivering body. I feel safe in his arms. I feel at home in his arms. Still, I can't help but think about Renji. He may leave my home, but he does not leave my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia Journal- Entry 6

My wedding is only three days away. I have not eaten in four days. I have not slept in five. Renji is always on my mind. Byakuya is always by my side. I am more confused than ever. I am come to my senses finally. After pondering the events, I now know who my heart belongs to. There is no doubt as to who holds my heart. I must seek him out.

* * *

I cannot find him. I have looked all over. He is nowhere to be found. I grow weary. All the nights I have not slept…the tiredness creeps up on me. I cannot stop looking. I must find him. He is my love. My true love. He is not anywhere I look. I must look all around Seireitei. He must be around here somewhere. He is not in Seireitei. I decide to look in Rukongai. I look in as many districts as I can until I end up in Zaraki. I trek carefully. This is a bad part of town. I see numerous men eyeing me. Why would he be all the way over here? I need to turn back. I am so tired. My stomach growls. I am not even strong enough to grip the hilt of my sword. This could be bad. The sky has grown dark. It is night already? I am scared. I need to go back to Seireitei. The smiles of rapists gleam everywhere. I cannot stand this. I must rest. My eyelids grow heavy. Why can I not find him? Why can I not find Byakuya? Why would I come here to look for him? Am I stupid? The answer is obvious as I stumble into a dark alley. I curl up on the side. I am so tired. My eyes close.

I feel arms around me. They are warm. The arms do not tighten. They stay loose comforting me as it would seem. I am lifted. The voice comforting me melts my heart like chocolate. The voice is smooth. I already know who is carrying me in such a loving embrace.

"I love you more than anything and anyone." I whisper.

"I know." He whispers back. I snuggle into his arms. My dear fiancé Byakuya. I love you more than my life. I love you more than anything else in the world. And in three days, you shall be mine forevermore. I look forward to that day.

I wake up in the soft bed. Byakuya is sitting next to me. He has not slept, I can tell from the dark lines under his eyes. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I put my head into his lap and look up.

"I'm glad I found you."

"I found you, Rukia…my love." He said stroking me ever so gently just how I liked.

"What were you doing in Zaraki last night?" He asked.

"I was looking for you. I had to tell you something."

"Alright. What did you need to tell me?"

"I already told you." I smiled. He blinked. His confusion made me laugh.

"I love you more than anything and anyone." I said stretching up to kiss him in the cheek. He kissed me back.

"Rest." He said tucking me into the bed. I frowned.

"Will you stay?"

"I will."

I snuggled deep into the covers and yawned.

"Good." I snored.

Rukia Journal Entry Late Same Day

It didn't take me long to figure out who was the one for me. Byakuya had always been there for me just as Renji had, but Byakuya was kinder, gentler. He was the one who always treat me right. The one who treated me like his own. In two days, we would be together. We would be married. We would be joined to each other forever and ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia journal- Final Entry

I was married to my true love. We are bound by vows and rings alike. We love each other more than anything, even our own lives. I love Byakuya even more than Renji could stand. He did not show up to my wedding to be my bridesmaid. I did not see him anymore. I probably would not see him for awhile. I was saddened by this, but I knew he would get over it and once again be my best friend who I could confide in. I believed this. Right now, though, I was proud to be a Mrs. Kuchiki instead of a Miss Kuchiki. I was happy knowing Byakuya was my husband. I was happy knowing nothing could ever separate us. I was happy. I would treasure Byakuya in all his splendor forever. He was mine. Mine alone. He was my love. This journal is now out of a purpose. The journal was used to fill the loneliness I felt. Now that Byakuya is forever with me, I no longer require a journal. I would just like to end with a final summary:

Love is Grand.

Love is Forever.

Byakuya and Rukia

FOREVER


End file.
